SPICE! Sougo Okita ver
by Kagura's Style
Summary: Antes de nada, esto es una parodia de "Spice!" del Vocaloid Len Kagamine, así que para entender lo que pasa en la historia hace falta haber oído y entendido la canción. Sougo es de los más famosos en todo Gintama, lo que le permite tener a todas las chicas que quiere a sus pies con sólo dirigirles una mirada. ¿Qué pasará cuando Kagura no es afectada por ello? ADV: OoC.


**SPICE~!**

Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello pelirosa, largo y suave de su acompañante, mirándola. Ojos brillando maliciosamente. Había tenido una noche... agitada, y la menor que descansaba a su lado no tenía ni idea de sus intenciones.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios así como se reincorporó ligeramente en la cama, peinándose un poco con su mano libre.

Mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de ella, algunos pensamientos se adentraron en su cabeza. Aquella no era su primera vez, ni mucho menos, eso había sido hace mucho... Pero incluso entonces fue lo mismo: un momento de lujuria, una pasión de una sola noche, una forma de desestresarse, pero nada más.

Notó la vibración de su móvil sobre la mesita de luz. Sin prisas dejó sus pensamientos, acercó la mano hasta este y se lo puso en una oreja.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba.

–¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? ¿Qué haces a estas horas en otro lugar? ¿Estás con otra, huh? –preguntó una voz un tanto infantil pero severa y seria.

Kirie, ¿huh?

–Estoy haciendo horas extras en el trabajo –bostezó fingidamente.

Para él, hacer lo que había hecho con la joven de su lado, era trabajo. Un trabajo que lo ayudaba a no ir a por-... trabajo. Trabajo al fin y al cabo. Por lo que no era del todo mentira, y tampoco importaba si lo era o no. Kirie nunca lo sabría.

–A-Ah... Ya veo... Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche, ¿huh?

El castaño sonrió de medio lado, dejando de jugar con el pelo de Kirara.

–¿Aún quieres tu revancha?

Escuchó una risa nerviosa al otro lado de la línea y luego un "¡Idiota! ¡Aún tengo un asunto pendiente contigo!"

–Cierto... Hasta mañana.

–¡Suerte, gambatte! Su... Suki –esto último la chica lo dijo tartamudeando y bajando el tono de voz, tímida.

El chico no dudó en que se habría sonrojado al decir aquellas palabras, y aún más cuando él respondió "Yo también" y luego colgó.

–Bastardo... ¿Con quién hablabas...? –susurró la pelirosa, más dormida que despierta.

Él negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla para luego susurrar en su oído "Publicidad, ahora duerme".

La muchacha no dudó ni un momento y sonrió antes de volver a caer profundamente dormida.

"**Oi, Sádico. ¡Tengo novio!**"

Resonó en su mente cuando se estaba poniendo su ropa en silencio tras comprobar que Kirara estaba completamente dormida.

Apretó los nudillos y salió de la habitación del hotel, alejándose a paso rápido.

Se sentó en el césped, cerca del río y miró el sol cuando este comenzaba a asomar lentamente haciendo que las sombras de los edificios se volvieran alargadas y parecieran hasta más oscuras.

Él siempre hacía lo que quería, y esto se aplicaba a todas las cosas. Incluso hacer el amor le parecía un juego, sólo algo con lo que divertirse y descargar su frustración, algo para dejarse llevar un rato.

" **¿Una monstruo como tú? ¿Novio? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?** "

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La maldita conversación que había comenzado todo. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

" **¡Encima que te informo-aru...! Arara... Un momento... ¿Puede ser que... estés CELOSO ? **"

Si no hubiera sido por eso, él no habría comenzado a jugar con sus "esclavas" de la manera en la que lo hacía.

" **¿Celoso de ti? Parece mentira que no sepas que tengo esclavas de sobra... Todas ellas mejores y con más pecho que tú. Qué pena me da quien sea tu novio... Seguramente sea otro monstruo.**"

Tras eso, la chica le había dado una patada tan rápida y fuerte que lo había mandado a volar por los aires y había hecho que se estrellara contra una de las paredes del instituto.

Sí.

Del instituto.

Al parecer, el gorila-editor-sama Hideaki Sorachi había decidido hacer nuevas escenas de "¡GINPACHI-SENSEEEEEI!".

Esa conversación había tenido lugar después de grabar, cuando todos se habían ido y el cámara los había obligado a quedarse limpiando el desastre que habían hecho con una de sus famosas peleas.

Suspiró y volvió andando con paso despreocupado hacia la GRAAAAAAN mansión en la que todos los personajes de Gintama convivían en realidad.

Cosas como la Yorozuya, los cuarteles del Shinsengumi y el dojô de Shinpachi eran sólo lugares en los que se quedaban cuando era tiempo de grabar.

A él la idea de vivir en una mansión con todo lo que pudieran desear y más no le molestaba en absoluto. Lo que lo traía loco era que su habitación estuviera en frente de la de "ELLA". De entre todas las personas, tenía que ser "ELLA".

La única que había hecho a Sougo mostrar sentimientos, aunque fueran sólo odio, sadisismo y similares... al menos al principio eran sólo esos.

La única que había hecho su corazón palpitar alguna vez.

La única que lo había hecho sentir miserablemente afortunado e idiota en consecuencia.

La única que sabía entenderlo perfectamente aunque su relación fuera realmente la misma que cuando grababan las escenas en Gintama.

La única que... no podía hacer caer a sus pies tan fácilmente como a las demás.

LA ÚNICA QUE VERDADERAMENTE LE INTERESABA.

"OI OI OI, ALTO. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!", dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes de la mansión, el cual resonó por todos los pasillos y salas vacías, desvaneciéndose en un suave eco. Se quedó apoyado en esta, mirando al suelo con rabia. "Ni hablar. Sólo me molesta que ella se resista tanto. Maldita China... ¿Por qué no se rinde y cae a mis pies cual esclava de una vez?"

Sacudió la cabeza y retomó el camino a su habitación.

**Lo sé, lo sé, aquí hay mucho OoC (out of character). Pero siempre he querido hacer una parodia de esta canción con Gintama. T/T **

**¿Y qué mejor que hacerla con una de mis parejas favoritas de Gintama? *^***

**Aún si es OoC, espero que os guste. No tendrá muchos capítulos, puede que 3, 4 ó 5, pero no más. **

**¡Un saludo~!**


End file.
